Save Water, Shower Together
by goodgollymolly
Summary: Kurt and Blaine decide to conserve water and shower together. A little awkward between the boys since it's the first time they're completely naked in front of each other. M for language and sexual content, but no full on sex. My first time writing smut!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first attempt at writing smut, so please be kind. I'm trying to branch out and write other things, but rest assured that the fluffy awkwardness will return! This is okay, not as awesome as some of my favs, but I tried. If anyone has any suggestions on how to improve it, please, please, please tell me. Thanks for reading, and a big thanks to all of you who have already reviewed/favorited/subscribed. I'd like to send a round of internet hugs to all of you. :)

Warning: Adult Content ahead...it's M for a reason people!

Disclaimer: Glee still doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, no," Kurt sighed, "we are so disgusting right now."<p>

Both boys had been out in the sun all day gardening, their punishment for the infamous "closet incident". They had collapsed on the sofa in the living room when Blaine had attempted to pull Kurt into a kiss, which had prompted Kurt to pull away.

"Come on," Blaine urged, "we're both disgusting, so it makes it less disgusting!"

"No it doesn't-it makes it doubly disgusting!"

"Your loss," Blaine retorted, "we still have two hours before the rest of your family gets back and I would have rocked your world."

"Sure," Kurt snorted, "it's such a good idea to rely on my family not to be early-do you remember why we were gardening? Do you ever want to go back to being called by your given name, or do you like being called _that boy_?"

"I think that boy has a nice ring to it, thank you very much…"

"You're a dork."

"You're the dork."

"I'm going to go take a shower," Kurt said, standing up "you should too. You're looking really disgusting."

"You look disgusting-and enjoy your shower." Blaine stuck his tongue out at Kurt.

"Um…" Kurt took a deep breath and shifted nervously, "I was thinking about what you said about my family being out for two more hours…"

"And?" Blaine's eyebrows raised.

"doyouwannatakeashowertogether?"

Blaine started to laugh, "What was that? Did Kurt Hummel just ask me to take a shower with him?"

Kurt blushed deep red. "Only if you want to," he replied nervously, still talking at a mile a minute pace, "if you don't it's cool, I understand…it's just we'd totally conserve water too!"

"We'd conserve water?" Blaine laughed, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you wanted to see my hot ass naked."

"Well, um, you know-"

"Kurt," Blaine said, standing up and meeting him across the room, pulling him into and embrace, then leaned up to whisper directly into his ear, "I think that would be a great idea."

Both boys raced up the stairs to Kurt's room. Blaine slammed the door behind him, locking it. Kurt raised his eyebrows, and Blaine sighed and said, "If we're going to shower together, I think we may as well break another house rule."

"Good point," Kurt replied, crossing the room and smashing his mouth into Blaine's, "we should definitely lose the shirts too, while we're at it."

Both boys practically ripped their shirts off. Blaine pulled Kurt back into an embrace, kissing down his chest as Kurt gave deep moans. Kurt suddenly pushed Blaine away as he reached the first button on his jeans.

"Is there something wrong?" Blaine looked puzzled. "If you don't want to do this, it's okay, I'll just go take a shower in the bathroom down the hall…"

"No," Kurt gasped, "just…it's a lot."

"Yeah…are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Yes," Kurt replied shakily, "I definitely want this."

Blaine pulled Kurt close to him, "So do I, you're so gorgeous," he gasped as Kurt grabbed his ass, "and I can't wait to see all of you."

"We should," Kurt moaned in between kisses, "get out of these clothes."

Kurt fumbled with the top button on Blaine's shorts, unable to get it unfastened because his hands were shaking so badly. Blaine took Kurt's hands in his and kissed them. "We can stop whenever you want, okay?"

"How are you not nervous?" Kurt asked. "This is nerve wracking! We're going to be completely naked!"

"I've dreamed of seeing you completely naked for months," Blaine growled, voice dripping with sex, "and I think I'm definitely going to like what I see."

Kurt gave a shiver. He had never heard Blaine's voice like _that_. He loved it. Kurt took a deep breath and worked at the button again. This time he got it to go, and he unzipped the fly. Blaine's shorts fell to the ground and he kicked them off. Kurt turned bright red. This was the farthest they had ever gotten. They usually stopped once the pants came off, but that wasn't the case today. He was going to get to see Blaine Anderson, the man he loved, completely naked.

"Like what you see?" Blaine grinned. "I think that it's pretty unfair that you still have pants on…we should fix that."

Blaine shoved Kurt backwards onto his bed and peppered his stomach with kisses once again, stopping to pay extra attention to his hip bones, as those were one of his favorite parts of Kurt. Come to think of it, Kurt didn't have a part that wasn't Blaine's favorite. Blaine moved down to the waistband of Kurt's pants, peppering kisses along the edge of the fabric. He then took a deep breath, and moved to unbutton and unzip them. Kurt moaned. God, he was so sexy. Blaine managed to get Kurt's pants undone, then proceeded to peel the skinny jeans off of him. He was surprised by what he saw. Kurt was fully hard already.

"Whoa," Blaine mumbled, "someone's excited."

"Bathroom," Kurt gasped, "now!"

"Okay, okay!" Blaine took Kurt's hands and pulled him off the bed and in close. "You're so fucking sexy," he whispered right into Kurt's ear, "when you're demanding."

Kurt shoved him backwards into the bathroom. Kurt gasped when Blaine reached into his boxers and touched him. His touch was electric, and Kurt couldn't help but turn into a whimpering mess.

"Stop," he murmured, "give me a sec…"

Kurt turned the water to the shower on, and Blaine looked at him. "We need to be more naked," he growled, "I want you so bad."

Kurt turned away shyly and pulled his own boxer briefs down. Blaine couldn't help but stare at his perfect porcelain skin. "God, what did I ever do to deserve you?"

Kurt looked over his shoulder, "It's your turn now. If I have to feel all awkward about being naked, so do you."

"Okay," Blaine took a deep breath and pulled his own boxers down, "there we go."

"Oh God," Kurt mumbled, turning around "oh God…"

"We can stop if you want to," Blaine said quickly, "I know we're not actually going to have full on sex…but if this makes you uncomfortable-"

"No," Kurt crossed to Blaine, "you're fucking gorgeous."

With that, Kurt grabbed the back of Blaine's head and pulled him into a heated kiss. He could feel Blaine against his thigh. The friction was amazing, and Blaine's moans and whimpers were making him crazy. He felt Blaine wind his arms around his back and grasp his bare ass, pulling him in even closer.

"Oh fuck," Blaine whispered right into his ear, making Kurt moan, "this is amazing."

"Mmm," Kurt whimpered back, "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine moaned, "can I…um, can I?"

"What? What do you want?"

"I want to taste you." Blaine and Kurt both blushed. "Only if you want to, it's just you're so beautiful, and-"

"Please, just do it-please!" Kurt was practically begging now.

Blaine pushed him back against the wall and proceeded to kiss down his stomach, but this time was different. He was going to have Kurt inside his mouth in a couple of minutes. This was actually happening. The gorgeous boy in front of him was going to let him do this.

"Still okay?" Blaine asked, looking up at Kurt.

"Christ, yes, just…just do it-okay? You look so sexy…I just want it-"

Kurt stopped talking as Blaine took him into his mouth. The only things that could come out of him were little whimpers and moans. Kurt wrapped his fingers into Blaine's hair and Blaine moaned deep in his throat.

"Oh God, shit, yes…"

Blaine took that as his cue that he was doing well. He attempted to take more of Kurt's dick into his mouth, but forgot about his gag reflex and started to cough as Kurt thrust into his mouth at the same time.

"Did I hurt you? Oh my God, I am so sorry Blaine!" Kurt pushed him away, but Blaine pulled him close again, peppering kisses on his thighs.

"Shh," Blaine murmured, a bit roughly, "it's okay, I'm not done with you yet."

Blaine took Kurt back into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks this time as he took as much of Kurt in as he could. Kurt moaned again. _How could he sound this hot_, Blaine thought, _I was totally wrong about him being a baby penguin…holy shit._

"Blaine-I'm gonna…I'm about to…"

Blaine moaned around Kurt as he let go into his mouth. It really was a good thing that Burt and Carole weren't home as Kurt shrieked Blaine's name as he came. Blaine bobbed up and down a few times more as Kurt finished, looking up at him as he was coming. Kurt's eyes were closed and his head was thrown back, his mouth open as he moaned.

"Mmmm, Blaine…"

Kurt's legs were shaking as Blaine took his mouth off of him. Blaine didn't want him to fall, so he stood up, pulling a sweaty and gasping Kurt to his chest.

"That was intense," Kurt murmured, "you were amazing."

"You sounded so fucking sexy." Blaine was breathless, which made him sound even hotter in Kurt's mind.

"We still have an hour," Kurt whispered, "and I want to take care of you too. I'm not sure if I'm completely ready for what you did…but I want to do something…"

"You don't have to," Blaine kissed his collarbone, "I'll be fine."

"No," Kurt said quickly, "I want to do this."

Kurt reached between he and Blaine and touched the head of Blaine's cock lightly and Blaine moaned and closed his eyes. Emboldened, Kurt ran his fingers up the sides, eliciting even more moans from Blaine.

"Shower," Blaine mumbled, "less mess."

Both boys stepped into the shower and Kurt quickly poured some body wash onto his hands, rubbed them together, and began to stroke Blaine slowly.

"Mmm, fuck, so good…"

Kurt couldn't believe that he was actually doing this. He was in a shower, stroking his boyfriend's…his boyfriend's…_Come on, Hummel_, he thought, _you're doing this already, might as well call it what it is_. He was rubbing Blaine's dick. This was insane.

"Kurt, I'm gonna come…"

Kurt grasped him a little tighter and quickened his pace. Blaine leaned back against the cool shower wall and threw his head back, moaning loudly. Kurt pumped once more and long threads of come began to shoot out of Blaine's dick. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen, and he couldn't help but moan. Once Blaine had finished, they both stepped out of the shower.

"Want to cuddle?" Blaine murmured wrapping a hand across Kurt's waist.

"Mmm, of course…"

They heard a car door slam outside. "Shit," Kurt hissed, "they're home early again!"

Blaine and Kurt scrambled to find their clothes, with little success.

"Blaine, Kurt," they heard Burt shout from downstairs, "that door better be open!"

"Ew," Kurt exclaimed, handing Blaine his old Cheerios warm up pants and a worn t-shirt, "you only have your sweaty clothes! Here take these, they're too big for me now that I got rid of my baby weight. Go change in the bathroom! If he sees you naked in my room he'll have a heart attack-GO!"

Kurt shoved Blaine into the bathroom, then threw on his favorite pajama pants and an old t-shirt and flung open the door just as he heard Burt coming up the stairs. He put a movie into his laptop, pressed play, and tossed himself onto the bed.

"Hey kiddo," Burt said, walking into the room, "how was the afternoon? Did you get the flowerbeds done?"

"Yep dad," Kurt yawned, "we got everything done."

A look suddenly crossed Burt's face. "Where's that boy?"

"He's changing into something more comfortable in the bathroom-we were going to watch…" Kurt froze. He hadn't checked which movie he had put into his laptop. He tried to see around Burt to check, but Burt kept eye contact with Kurt, watching him closely.

"You decided to watch 'Transformers'? Kurt, what's going on…and why are Blaine's shorts on the floor out here?" Burt had started to turn red again.

"Those are mine," Kurt squeaked, "I got them a couple of weeks ago."

"You don't wear shorts."

Blaine came strolling out of the bathroom, "Hey Mr. Hummel," he said casually, which Kurt couldn't believe, considering what had happened just an hour ago in that bathroom, "I let Kurt borrow a pair of my shorts to garden in. I wouldn't want him to get any of his clothes dirty."

"Okay," Burt said slowly, "but if I find out there was any funny business going on, you and Bl-I mean that boy are in big trouble, Kurt. Understand?"

"Understood dad." Kurt had tried to say it confidently, but that didn't work seeing as he was as white as a sheet.

"Are you feeling okay? You look pale."

"I think it was all the sun today, sir," Blaine replied quickly, knowing how bad of a liar Kurt was, "I'll take care of him though."

"Okay," Burt said, walking out of the room, "but the door stays open, shirts stay on, and no funny business."

Kurt and Blaine just waved to Burt from the bed. Blaine put his arm around Kurt, and Kurt nuzzled into his side.

"Do you think he could tell?" Kurt looked worried.

"No," Blaine replied, kissing Kurt's forehead, "I don't think so, seeing as I'm still alive."

Kurt giggled, "I'm glad-I would have missed you a lot."

"You're amazing," Blaine said, taking his arm away from Kurt's shoulder and interlacing their fingers, "and I can't believe we did that today."

"Me neither," Kurt murmured, clearly falling asleep, "love you so much…"

"Love you too," Blaine squeezed his hand, "so much."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! The continuation of this story is "Another Awkward Incident"! I just posted it, so enjoy. :D Thank you for all your kind reviews, alerts, and favorites! I really appreciate them a lot.


End file.
